Besaid Village
Besaid Village is a tropical village in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is located on the Isle of Besaid. A small village surrounded by forests and waterfalls, and Besaid Temple. It is the childhood home of Yuna, Wakka, Lulu and Chappu. Besaid is the home base of the Besaid Aurochs, one of the six blitzball teams of Spira. The Crusaders have a presence in the village and are charged with guarding the Temple. The village is a small settlement famous for the fabrics and clothes it produces. Long ago it was a Machina City that was destroyed by Sin; the ruins of the city can be seen throughout the island. The Temple of Yevon in Besaid is where the aeon, Valefor, is obtained from the temple's fayth, a young girl. It is here Yuna completes her studies and becomes a summoner. Story ''Final Fantasy X When Braska visited Besaid on his pilgrimage to defeat Sin, he thought the island would be a great place to raise a family and asked Auron to bring his daughter Yuna there after Sin was calmed. Although Auron could not fulfill this promise himself, he entrusted the task to Kimahri Ronso, who found Yuna in Bevelle and brought her to the island where she grew up with Wakka, Lulu, and Chappu. Tidus washes on the shore of Besaid and is found by the Besaid Aurochs blitzball team who were training on the shore. Tidus impresses the team captain, Wakka, with his blitzball skills and Wakka decides to take Tidus under his wing. Tidus appears disoriented and claims to hail from Zanarkand, but as he was a victim of Sin's attack Wakka puts it down to Tidus being disoriented by Sin's toxin. Wakka takes Tidus to the village and introduces him to the temple where a summoner is praying for the fayth. After Yuna obtained her first aeon, Valefor, she summons her to awe the crowds in the village and is set to embark on her pilgrimage to defeat Sin the next day. Tidus is to go with her and her guardians to Luca as Wakka thinks Tidus will find someone who knows him in the upcoming blitzball tournament. Wakka gives Tidus a sword that used to belong to Chappu, Wakka's brother, who was killed by Sin. During the festivities over the night Lulu berates Wakka's interest in Tidus, claiming he is only helping him because Tidus looks like Chappu. The next day, Yuna sets out to the next destination on her pilgrimage, Kilika. In the end, after Yuna defeats Sin for good, all of Besaid villagers are seen celebrating. Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm In the two years following Sin's defeat and Yevon's collapse, two factions called the Youth League and New Yevon have risen to support the people of Spira. Meanwhile, Yuna has returned to living a quiet life in Besaid. She is frequently visited by her cousin Rikku, members from the Youth League and New Yevon who wish to persuade Yuna to join their respective causes, and people from all over Spira who seek advice from the high summoner. One day, Rikku comes to visit and shows Yuna a sphere that Kimahri found on Mt. Gagazet, depicting a man who resembles Tidus in prison demanding to "see the summoner". Knowing that Yuna would want to find out more, Rikku invites her to go on another journey. Despite Wakka's objections, Yuna decides to join Rikku as a sphere hunter. As Wakka rushes off to get Lulu, Yuna insists that she and Rikku leave now. Soon after, Yuna joins the sphere hunter group, the Gullwings, and embarks on a new adventure. Final Fantasy X-2 The village has remained much the same as it was seen during the time of Sin. It is a peaceful place and has resisted the influence of New Yevon and the Youth League. Wakka and Lulu live in Besaid, now married and expecting their first child. Yuna is apprehensive about returning to the village as she ran off without a word to join the Gullwings, but Lulu and Wakka accept her new way of life. The Aurochs have joined up with Youth League and Beclem from the organization is sent to train them, but he is unhappy with the recruits' carefree attitude and is disappointed to find Wakka, of whom he had heard great things of, lackluster in person. Wakka ventures into the cave near the beach looking for a sphere, but gets saved by the Gullwings without finding it. Beclem berates Yuna saying that summoners are worthless, and Yuna proves her worth by taking part in Beclem's Gunner's Gauntlet challenge. Later on fiends pour out of the Chamber of the Fayth in the temple and although Beclem wants to burn the temple to the ground to stop the infestation, Wakka objects and ventures into the temple alone to stop the fiends. He is saved by the Gullwings who defeat the possessed Valefor in the Chamber of the Fayth and stop the fiend outbreak. Afterward, Wakka decides to take better care of himself as he is about to become a father. Beclem agrees to leave the temple alone, and later departs the island, having somewhat changed his mind about Wakka. Wakka and Lulu's baby is born and Wakka names him Vidina. If Yuna asks the fayth to bring Tidus back to her at the end of her quest, he wakes up at the ocean off the coast of Besaid and surfaces just as the Gullwings' airship, the ''Celsius, lands on the beach. Yuna rushes up to Tidus and together they set off to meet the crowd that has gathered on the shore to welcome the pair home. ''Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ Everyone returns to the village to celebrate Yuna and Tidus's return. Yuna is welcomed back at the temple by the village elders and she spends a long while telling them of her adventures with the Gullwings. The elderly who had lived by Yevon's teachings all their lives feel displaced and Yuna feels culpable for Yevon's downfall and the elders' struggles. The village is said to be more prosperous than ever due to tourism brought on by Yuna's fame and a newly established fishery. While out looking for Yuna Tidus boards a boat at the shore and falls asleep in the cabin. Yuna finds him and takes the boat out. As they try to return to Besaid they are caught in a storm and end up shipwrecked on a mysterious island that resembles Besaid but there is no village. Tidus theorizes they have traveled back in time a thousand years. Yuna and Tidus eventually escape the island via separate means, Tidus meeting a spirit who grants him the power to return while Yuna is shipped back by another ancient spirit in a boat while learning the island was but a summoning. Final Fantasy X -Will- Some time later Chuami and Kurgum are being sent to Besaid by Baralai, the leader of Spiran Council, to meet with Yuna. Chuami and Kurgum meet Lulu and Wakka, who take them to Yuna. Kurgum shows Yuna a movie sphere with a recording of a shoopuf at the Moonflow that was supposed to be dead but has mysteriously reappeared, causing Yuna to believe the shoopuf had been "beckoned". Kurgum tells Yuna she must accompany him and Chuami back to Bevelle and address the Spiran Council. In Bevelle, they meet with Tidus who now resides there and after Tidus and Yuna break up, Chuami and Kurgum part ways with the latter accompanying Yuna and Wakka, and the former returning to Besaid with Tidus. Locations ;Houses There are three tents located on the right house the villagers, each one holding their own set of goods. The first house to the right when the player enters the village stores what looks to be hunting equipment. The second tent just after that one is where Wakka, Lulu, and Vidina (''X-2) live. This was most likely Yuna's home as well, before she became a summoner. Inside, there is a table with decorative items placed neatly on its surface, a bed that both Tidus and Yuna rest on in the players' first visit for both games, and a wide cushioned seat that Lulu is often found sitting on in X-2. There is always something cooking on the stove located beside a wall that holds countless pots, pans, jars, and more ware for food. The last tent is one with many fabrics and equipment to make and customize it. Some of the residents can be seen working on these machines. ;Shop The first tent to the left when the player enters the village, items and accessories can be bought and sold here. The shopkeeper girl's dog finds Valefor a new Overdrive in Final Fantasy X if she is spoken to first. ;Crusaders' Lodge The second tent to the left when the player enters the village. In Final Fantasy X, it holds a save sphere and serves as a resting area for the Crusaders that guard the island. ;Besaid Temple A temple that stores the fayth of Valefor. Before it lies the Cloister of Trials. Summoners are required to pray to every fayth in all of the temples in Spira in order to obtain the Final Aeon. After the Eternal Calm, the fayth disappear, making this temple a place of mere faith for the loyal followers of Yevon. Quests ''Final Fantasy X'' Affection Mechanics *After speaking to Yuna for the first time, Tidus is asked by Wakka "She's cute, ya?" Replying "Yeah!" will increase Yuna's affection value by eight. *As in every other location, when the party is spread out, the one Tidus talks to first gains affection points. Valefor's second Overdrive After leaving the village for the first time, the group can return to get Valefor's second Overdrive Energy Blast by talking to the dog in the weaving tent. The player must first speak with the female shopkeeper in the item shop where she says that her dog dug up an item. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' CommSpheres When the player visits Besaid in Chapter 3, Shinra will install a CommSphere outside the tent where Wakka and Lulu live. In Chapter 4, Yuna can view scenes through it. The first time the player uses the CommSpheres they get four locations: Besaid, Kilika, Mushroom Rock Road and Bevelle. If the player views the Besaid sphere they can have a conversation with Wakka. After speaking to Paine on the deck of Celsius and then checking with Shinra, the player will get more CommSpheres and can view more scenes in the Besaid sphere. The player can witness two children playing hide and seek, a dog looking around the CommSphere, Wakka coming out from a tent to have a conversation with, the Aurochs practicing blitzball and one of the players hitting another player with the ball, and Beclem telling the Aurochs to stop playing around. Eventually if the player looks away from the Aurochs practicing a blitzball will knock out the CommSphere. After finding Tobli in the Moonflow the player can view more scenes. The player can talk to Beclem, speak with Lulu and Wakka about their baby, talk to the Aurochs and witness the Aurochs interviewing Wakka. Eventually the scene will be of just Wakka walking around and the village dog will eventually break the sphere. Missions Where's Wakka :This is a compulsory mission in Chapter 1 required to complete the game. Wakka sure is acting weird. And now he's gone off to some cave? Gather clues from the villagers and track him down! Maybe you'll find treasure along the way... *'Objective': Find Wakka, and maybe something else... *'Unlock': Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after Outrun the Leblanc Syndicate. *'Reward': White Mage dressphere, Besaid Sphere and Protection Halo Garment Grid. Protect Besaid Temple! :This is a compulsory mission required to complete the game. Fiends have appeared deep within the temple where Yuna first trained. Get rid of them before Beclem sets fire to the entire place! *'Objective': Purge the fiends from the temple. *'Unlock': Becomes available at beginning of Chapter 3. *'Reward': None Episode Complete To get Episode Complete for the Besaid area in Chapter 5 the player must do the following: *Chapter 4 - The player must view CommSphere scenes until Beclem mentions his departure. This is possible after finding Tobli at the Moonflow. *Chapter 5 - Find Beclem at the dock and receive the War Buddy sphere to give to Wakka. It is not necessary to visit Besaid in Chapter 2 or participate in the Gunner's Gauntlet to achieve Episode Complete. Treasure ''Final Fantasy X'' *Phoenix Down *Hi-Potion *Potion x2 *400 gil *Al Bhed Primer vol. II *Jecht's Sphere (right of temple, after defeating Spherimorph) Shops ''Final Fantasy X'' Besaid Village Shop (before gaining airship) Note: Equipment becomes available after the battle with Kimahri. |valign="top"| |} Besaid Village Shop (after gaining airship) The shop now sells weapons and armor with three empty slots. |valign="top"| |} ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Musical Themes ''Final Fantasy X'' The music played in Besaid Village is "Spira Unplugged". It incorporates the melody from "Suteki da ne" to varying degrees. The theme "The Summoning" is played when Yuna summons Valefor for the first time. "Braska's Daughter" plays when Tidus first speaks to Yuna. Hamauzu returned to remaster the theme for Final Fantasy X HD Remaster. "The original Final Fantasy X was already a complete experience, so there was no reason to alter the soundtrack dramatically," Hamauzu has explained. "However, it wouldn't be interesting to treat all songs in this manner. Additionally, because the Besaid theme was my original composition and arrangement, I took it upon myself to evolve the song and make it better.Spira Unplugged: Behind Final Fantasy 10 HD's remastered soundtrack at Polygon.com ''Final Fantasy X-2'' "Besaid" is the new theme for the Besaid Island, including the village, and was composed by Noriko Matsueda and Takahito Eguchi. It is a calm track which starts as a piano solo, but later more instruments appear although the piano is the main instrument. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Trivia *The PAL version of Final Fantasy X reuses two lines of dialog of two non-player characters from the fireplace scene in Besaid Village after the battle with Dark Valefor. The reused lines are "You're a bad man!" and "Stay away from the summoner!" *In Final Fantasy X-2, the good ending shows a crowd on the beach of Besaid. This is strange considering the size of the village and the low numbers of people met in Final Fantasy X and its sequel. *While brainstorming elements of the world for Final Fantasy X, Yoshinori Kitase wanted the color palate for Besaid Village to be colorful.Interview with Final Fantasy Director Yoshinori Kitase and Art Director Yusuke Naora — Denkiphile.com References Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations Category:Towns Category:Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm Locations